


A Story Only I  Know

by spykiller17



Category: SKE48
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Supernatural Elements, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spykiller17/pseuds/spykiller17
Summary: Jurina can see ghost.She saw Rena's grandma and help her with her final wish.And, things escalate from there.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm returning to writing after my last fiction on 2014. Pardon me for the grammar errors, and I'm in the middle of sharpen back my skill. Comments are greatly appreciated, as I would really like to hear what people think about this.

“I-I like you.”

 

Jurina looks dumbfoundedly at the guy that stood still in front of her, purely confused. She blinks her eyes repetitively, because who knows if doing that, it might make the guy disappear then.

 

But, of course that's just impossible.

 

She was about to open her mouth, to at least say something.

 

But then again, what should she say?

 

What can she say anyway?

 

So, she shut her mouth close as fast as it open.

 

She then just stand there, and stares at the guy blankly, as if that's the most reasonable thing to be done at the moment.

 

That guy is clearly nervous, judging from the way he bites his lips after he finished said that, while clenching his fingers. His working attire told Jurina that he might just come back straight from work, but the smell of alcohol suggested that he might even went for drinking before that, and it irked her.

 

She never likes the smell of alcohol.

  
She doesn’t even know who this guy is.

 

She doesn’t even remember seeing him around.

  
But then she never seems to even care about other things, though.

 

Jurina’s scrutinizing eyes begin to fall on him then.

 

Sweats are clearly visible of his face, but there is no sign that he might wipe it anytime from now. Jurina doesn’t really understand why he didn’t bother to do it, when if it was Jurina herself, she would already did it the second it happened.

 

Well, maybe Jurina’s voice is much more important than anything at the moment.

 

Though she really doesn’t understand why is it important now.

 

It is never important before.

 

So, why the sudden change now?

 

What made it different now for it to be matters?

 

“I-If you need time to think, I can wait.”

 

The guy suddenly breaks the silence, interrupting Jurina from her own reverie. It turned out maybe Jurina has lost in her thinking longer that she intended to.

 

In that split second, she caught the glimpse of hope flashes on his eyes, as he continues to give her that soft gaze.

 

Those gaze of him that reflected of something.

 

She spends another few minutes to just look into his eyes. There is something captivating about the gaze, like there is something much more meaningful about it, but she just unable to point out what it actually is.

 

Her alarm on her phone suddenly ringing, signaled that her working time has ended.

 

“My shifted ended.” Jurina bend down a bit, taking out her backpack from below the counter, and begins to pack her things, and shoves them inside the backpack.

 

“I-If you don’t mind, I can send you. “

 

Not even bother to look at the guy, she pushes the door at the counter open, prepares to leave there.

 

 

Just before she disappears behind the main entrance though, she turns around, looking as stoic as usual.

 

“I mind, so please don’t come to me again.”

 

#

 

Jurina put her backpack softly on the ground to act as the pillow. She pat it few times, making sure it’s getting to a comfortable shape before she gently lay her head down.

 

Her gaze then landed to the wide sky, stars are blinking everywhere.

 

She lifts her right hands up in the air, and starts to pretend as if she’s touching them one by one.

 

She likes it.

 

She places her hands behind her head, and closes her eyes, feeling so in peace. The sudden breeze swept her hair aside, but she could care less to put them back into place, because she’s clearly enjoying it.

 

This rooftop is her sanctuary.

 

No one in that college actually dares to go there because there is this rumor; a young college girl who committed suicide there and since then the ghost has been staying there and anyone who come there will be pushed to their death by the ghost.

 

Well it scared most of them, except Jurina.

 

“Beautiful. ”

 

#

 

 

“Hi, my name is Matsui Rena. I’m a new transfer student. From now on, I’m going to live in the room opposite of you. "

 

Jurina just stares blankly at the girl as the latter excitedly gestured to her room with her right hand before holding out the exact same hand. She has that ‘lets-be-friend’ smile on her face while doing that, and that made Jurina cringed inwardly.

 

_Why did she hold out her hand?_

 

Jurina wondered.

 

But, she just continues staring, and politely at least wait, for the girl to speak another word.

 

“A-aren’t you going to shake my hand?”

 

Jurina’s brows furrowed, confused at the sudden question. She never asked the girl to introduce herself to her.

 

So, she had no obligation to entertain the girl.

 

That’s what she thought.

 

 

“I never ask you to.”

 

 

That seemed to catch the girl out of guard.

 

Jurina suddenly heard the girl scoffs, and looking a bit pissed.

 

“Wow, so much for welcome.”

 

“Rena, oh there you are!”

 

 

Jurina saw another student appear out of nowhere, suddenly rushing to where they stood right now.

 

 

_“Sorry, I forgot to warn you about her.”_

 

_“Seriously, what’s her problem?”_

 

_“Never mind that girl. She’s a weird one. Make sure you stay away from her.”_

 

 

 

 

Jurina wished some people could really learn how to tone down their voice.

 

She can clearly hear everything.

 

And, they should putting more effort in controlling their expression because she can clearly see the disgust look on that girl's face as she spoke to the new girl. 

 

Jurina unlocks the door of her room swiftly, before slamming it shut.

 

#

 

Jurina look up from looking at the novel on her hand, at the sound of the door ringing.

 

_Oh, that new girl._

 

She cast her sight back on her novel, and continues to read it. Once in awhile, she will stop and glance at the girl, checking if there is any sign that the latter might have done with the shopping and decided to pay.

  
It continued like that for another few minutes, with her kept checking the girl once in awhile and went back to her reading once she made sure that girl is still busying herself in choosing things.

 

The novel is getting into the best part. Jurina herself didn’t even realize that she got too absorbed in reading it, that she forgot anything else at the moment.

  
She ended up forget to check on the girl.

 

 

“You read that book too?”

 

At the sound of the familiar voice, she instantly place her novel aside, before giving her full attention to the counter that is now crowded with some items.

 

“Is this all?” She said, as she lunged forward and pulled the items closer, so that it will be easier for her to scan them.

 

“O-oh yeah, that’s all.”

 

Not even once she actually looks up to look at the girl. It was never apart of her obligation to flash a smile to the customer or striking a conversation with them.

All she had to do is, just scan the item, put the items inside the plastic bag, and give them to the customer.

That’s what she always did.

And being a college student who lives opposite to her room will definitely not change that.

  
Upon finished scanning, only then she finally lift her head up to look at the girl’s face for the first time and also supposedly the last time.

 

Upon doing that, she can’t help but to feel surprised as something caught her attention but she tried her best to keep her composure and stay calm.

 

 

There is _something_ behind the girl.

 

 

“Cash or credit card?” She asked nonchalantly, while at the same time, tilting her head a bit to catch a better view of that something behind the girl.

She had made sure to do it in discreet , and trying her best not to make herself seems suspicious by any apparent move. 

 

She’s clearly not in the mood to explain things to the girl in front of her about this. Although she might end up telling her later anyway, but well at least now for now she thought, she would keep it as secret instead.

 

“Credit card.”

  
The girl holds her card out, to which Jurina expertly swiped it out, before returning it back instantly to the girl.

 

And the girl takes the plastic bag on the counter, and turn to leave.

 

She was just about to step outside when, Jurina suddenly pulls her wrist, and turn her around before shaking her hand, “You want me to shake your hand right?”

 

“W-wait, what?” The girl looks perplexed with her sudden rather bold move.

 

Jurina shoves the girl out from the shop, before the girl could actually say anything.

Heck, that girl might even not have enough time to process what’s just happened.

She noticed how baffled the girl was, but then the girl just shakes her head few times, maybe finally just take Jurina as this one weird girl and decide to just ignore it. 

 

She spares Jurina her one final look before finally turn on her heel and starts to leave. 

 

 

As soon as the girl disappeared completely from her sight, Jurina can’t help but to let out a sigh. Gently, she took a small breath, before she’s finally turning around.

 

Her eyes look firm, as she spoke out her next sentence.

 

 

“Why are you following her?”

 

“H-how could you see me?”

 

Jurina can see the confusion was written all over the old woman’s face, as she looks straight at her.

 

There stood in front of her, is a lost soul.

 

And, Jurina can see her.

 

“You should go to accept your final judgment. Why are you still here?” Jurina inquired, this time, hoping that she will finally get her answer.

 

She actually knows that the fact that the soul is here only meant one thing. This old woman has regret, and she won’t go until she finally gets her final wish.

But that however though need to be done within some time, before their soul actually kept fading by their own and there is no chance for them to be reincarnated.

 

“I’m her grandma. I want to stay with her.”

The old woman looks at Jurina with pleading eyes. She looks rather soft, and Jurina see nothing but sincere on those eyes.

 

Jurina massages her temple, hoping this would not be difficult. “But this wouldn’t do you or her good.”

 

“W-what do you meant?”

 

The confused look clearly tells Jurina that this old woman might not have any idea about what she’s going to say.

But well, she can’t blame her though.

None of this is actually something that usually normal human knows.

 

It’s not something that you actually learn in school or college.

 

Jurina had come to know this when she’s younger, when she accidentally saw the deceased mother of her classmate that always follow him around.

She never confronts _her_.

 

Not too long then, a few months later, that boy actually died in accident.

 

It’s not only that one time, a couple of same cases happened later.

 

That’s when she knows.

 

 

“Your spiritual soul will affect her life’s span.”

 

When the old woman scratch the back of her head, Jurina realized she need to explain more, “Your presence near her will reduce of how long she can live in this world.”

 

The old woman gasped, “I-I didn’t know.”

 

  
It took only few second, before the old woman suddenly broke into tears.

 

 

“I know. That’s why I’m telling you now.”

 

#

 

“Hold on, let me get this straight.”

 

Jurina almost want to curse, but she tried her best not to. Apparently, this girl brain is functioning a bit too slow for her liking. For god‘s sake, she had to repeat this explanation almost 3 times in a row now, and there is however, no sign that this Rena girl might eventually grasp of what she has been saying for the past 30 minutes.

 

She just can’t wait for this entire thing to end, so she could just finally get her good damn needed sleep.

  
This whole thing is taking much of her energy than she intended to, and she swears she would do anything at this rate just to let this thing finish faster.

 

If only, she could posses Rena and do the final wish, she would do that instead of explaining this whole thing.

 

_If only._

 

“You’re telling me, my deceased grandma is here, and she said she want to hear me singing twinkle twinkle little star?”

 

Of course, that might sounds absurd to anyone that just been told that. She actually aware that this girl's reaction is actually a normal one. But, if being abnormal is what it takes for this thing to be solved faster, she hoped that Rena is abnormal instead.

 

But god damn it, Rena just had to be the normal. 

 

And, even quite annoying one.

 

Jurina almost want to smack the girl’s head, but she tried her best again not to, and just nod her head instead.

 

No matter how frustrated she was at the moment, getting all this brutal at this time surely will bring her more harm than good.

 

So, she tried her best to restrain herself from doing anything stupid.

 

Though, honestly she really did wish she can posses Rena,  so she can smack Rena's head without any restraint.

 

“Yes, and please do it now so I can get this over fast.” Jurina tried her best to persuade the girl, keeping her growing impatience inside, while muttering the words gently, hoping it will finally do the trick.

 

She saw Rena’s mouth went wide open for few seconds, before she shut it close, and looking at her with that terrified look.

 

_Okay, that's a red flag indeed._

 

 

“I-I guess y-you’re really like what they said.”

 

_Wait, what now?_

 

Jurina felt quite confused with the sudden statement, but decided to just ignore it anyway, “Well then, do it please.”

 

“N-no, I think you need to-“

 

_Oh god, I hate her._

 

 

 

Jurina motions with her hand, asking for the old woman to come over. The old woman has been watching them in silence as both of them kept arguing. 

 

As soon as the old woman stands close enough, she instantly touch the old woman’s hand.

 

Just like that, she drifted to the memory lane of that old woman’s memories.

 

 

“When you’re 10, you actually have this crush on a guy named Takeshi.”

 

Jurina can see the girl's eyes went wide open, mouth agape, in pure shock.

 

“You have birth sign on your chest.”

 

Jurina continues, and it was hard for her not to notice that the girl immediately blush at the sudden explosive of information. Maybe she's clearly not expecting such private info will actually come out from her mouth.

 

But well, Jurina is done playing nice.

 

 

“And also one more on the upper-“

 

Jurina’s words was cut short, as her mouth has been clamped shut by a pair of hands.

 

“O-okay, I believe you.” The reddened girl said, and Jurina had to restrain herself hard from showing a bit too much that part of her who felt so victorious at the moment.

 

But, she decided to smirk anyway.

 

The smirk didn’t stay long though, as her usual stoic face then come back into place.

 

Jurina noticed that Rena’s face have grown softer out of sudden, as the latter starts to touch her right and left, as if trying to find something.

 

If this is a normal time, and Jurina is not that tired, maybe she would love to make a fool of the girl. But she's clearly exhausted at the moment, from the work and dealing all this, so she decided to just do what she had to do instead.

 

Of course, it didn’t take genius for her to understand exactly Rena meant to do. So she hurriedly come to Rena, but not before she grab a hold of the old woman’s hand while pulling Rena’s hand in another.

 

“I know this is weird, but your hands are now above your grandma’s.” She paused, and looks at the old woman who is now smiling in contentment. 

 

There is nothing but happiness on that face.

 

Somehow, Jurina felt satisfied. Though she isn’t sure what she’s satisfied of, but she always like that feeling.

 

 

“She’s sitting beside you.”

 

Then Rena suddenly starts sing, with tears streaming slowly on her cheeks. Despite the tears, and the fact that she’s singing, she still kept those smile on her face all the time.

Well, Jurina had to applaud the girl for that.

  
It's not easy to sing when you're being too sweep with the emotion, and even to smile while doing it.

 

At the end of the song, Jurina noticed that the old woman body slowly starts to fade.

Before she fades into the thin air completely though, Jurina saw she mouthed something like ‘thank you’.

 

 

She later place a box of tissue on the the table, before ushering it closer to the now crying girl.

 

“She’s gone now.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yeah.” Jurina took a small breath, before adding, “She looks really happy.”

 

She saw the girl tried her best to crack a smile, “I’m glad.”

 

“S-she’s died a day before my 10th birthday. I had promised her to sing that song on that day b-but..." Jurina saw the girls stops momentarily, maybe suddenly being hit by the pain of the old memory, so she just stares and decided to just listen quietly.

 

"...she had a heart attack and died while on the way to hospital.”

 

Well, Jurina didn’t expect for Rena to tell her that, since she actually know exactly what happened because the moment she touch any soul's hand, she will know almost everything about their past life.

 

But, she decided not to interrupt.

 

  
Maybe being a good listener at least once doesn’t sound so bad.

 

Out of the blue, Jurina suddenly feel her hands being pulled, and before she can actually fully processed of what’s actually is happening, it already happened.

 

 

Rena is hugging her.

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

#

 

“So, how long has you worked part time at that store near the college?”

 

Jurina let out an exasperated sigh in despair, before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 

Apparently helping this girl with her grandma’s final wish yesterday has been a bad idea.

 

A very bad one.

 

And this has cost her the peaceful life she used to have.

 

After that, Rena had been following Jurina, and doing nothing but annoy her almost every single time.

 

Wait, maybe that wasn't Rena's intention.

 

But, well, she can't help it though, Rena just happened to have this abiltity to annoy the hell out of her.

 

That question is actually the fifth question that she had asked. The topic varies from her part time job, the courses she took in the college, and even to her ability of seeing ghost or soul.

 

Of course, being Jurina, she didn’t even bother to answer the previous question. Nor did she plan to answer the current one or anything else that coming from the Rena.

 

She just wants to be alone.

 

But that same fifth question suddenly made her think that she might be unable to get that.

 

Well, scratch that, she perfectly knows she will never get that.

 

And, the fact that this girl is still persistent in striking a conversation with her is making her uneasy rather than happy.

Because such persistence is the last quality she hope to see in the girl, as obviously the quality isn’t will be very helpful at the moment.

 

Isn’t it so obvious to anyone that if someone didn’t even bother to answer you, then you just need to leave the person alone?

 

What made this girl oblivious of this fact though?

 

Jurina put down her pencil on the table, glaring, “I think you have mistaken, but we’re not friends.”

 

“W-we’re not?”

  
Jurina has to admit that Rena is currently the one with the highest rank of ‘who-I-want-to-smack-many-times’ and after all this, she doubt anyone will get even close to her rank.

 

This is really getting to her nerve.

 

“We’re not.” Jurina replied, short but stern.

 

“Why not?”

 

_God, please kill me._

 

“Because, I don’t need it.”

_God, please, I’ll behave, just please take this girl away from me._

 

 

“Duh, everyone need friend.”

 

“Everyone, but me.”

 

“But I want to be your friend."

 

 

Jurina got up fast, before slamming her books to the table.

 

“I don’t want to. Goodbye.”

 

#

 

 

“God, I swear you’re everywhere.”

 

Jurina feel the strong need to just jump from the rooftop then.

 

Her own sanctuary apparently has been attacked by this Rena girl and she didn’t like it at all.

 

This is supposed to be the only the place that she can relax, but with the presence of Rena there is no way she can possibly get that.

 

“Wow, what a place. We can perfectly see the view of Japan here.”

 

Jurina hurriedly get up, before starts to pack her things that are now sprawling on the floor.

 

But before she can actually leave, Rena pull her wrist, looking at her with pleading eyes, “Please don’t go.”

 

 

She just stares at Rena blankly, before pulling her hands out from the grip.

 

And, she left, without any intention to come back.

 

#

 

“Why can’t she just leave me alone?” Jurina grumbled in frustration.

 

She was lying down on her bed, looking at the ceiling of her room. She spread her hands and legs wide on the bed, clearly enjoy the feeling of the comfy bed.

 

Her sight then accidentally landed on the clock that hanging on her wall.

 

**12:00am**

 

_Wait, there is no way she’s still there though right?_

 

_But if she did, then-_

She pull herself up from her bed, taking her sweater fast and swiftly wear it, before running to the rooftop.

 

#

 

“Leave her alone!”

 

**“Why bother? You don’t need her.”**

 

Jurina can feel the sweats that are now forming on her forehead. It's getting unbearable, but she had to fight the urge to wipe it as there are more imporatant things to be done at the moment.

 

The ghost is now almost pushing Rena to the ends of the wooden plate. With just a few inches more, Rena might seriously fall from the rooftop and just the thoughts of that made Jurina extremely scared at the moment.

 

Rena’s life is now totally inside her hands, and this is driving her insane. The thoughts of one single mistake coming from her actually might be the reason of Rena death suddenly is making her mind fuzzy of what she should do to make sure that the girl is safe.

 

She couldn’t afford to lose anyone because of her.

 

Though Rena technically is the one who decided by herself to go to the rooftop, and she never asked the girl to, but Rena actually followed her, and that indirectly meaning, if anything she was to be blamed as to why the girl is there at the first place.

 

She looks back and forth between Rena and the ghost.

 

Rena looks extremely terrified and weak at the same time. Her mouth seems like she want to say something, but the difficult expression she made told Jurina that the ghost might have sealed her mouth.

 

Jurina knows the rumour about the girl committed suicide is not just a rumour.

  
She had seen _her_ around.

 

That’s why she never comes up the roof after 12am.

 

In fact she was actually the one who started the rumor in order to keep others from coming.

  
To avoid them from any unwanted danger.

 

But it just can’t help it that the fact that Rena is new here, so she might never heard about the rumor yet.

 

This ghost is a bad soul.

 

Unlike Rena’s grandma, this kind of soul has no intention to go to final judgement nor do they have any regret. It just they have been consumed by the darkness of their own revenge, that usually they might even stay in the world forever, to kill human or pulling them to their darkness side.

 

That’s why Jurina herself never plan to meet her and try her best to avoid from meeting this ghost at any cost, because honestly she doubts she can handle her.

 

Jurina slowly inched closer, looking at her in desperate, “No, I need her.”

**“LIAR!”**

 

She saw the eyes of the ghost turning to red at her words. And at that same moment, Rena suddenly screamed in pain.

 

“Rena-“

 

Before she can actually walk closer to Rena, she suddenly feel like she’s being pushed harshly by some hot wind, and she fall on her back.

 

**“I HAVE SEEN HOW YOU TREATED HER JUST NOW SO YOU BETTER DON’T LIE TO ME!”**

 

_This is bad._

 

Jurina seriously should come with something fast, or Rena might ended up getting killed right there on the spot.

 

She tried hard to come out with something, “Her family needs her.”

 

**“F-family?”**

 

The ghost suddenly become stiffened, and Jurina know then maybe she could finally find the reason of the suicide.

 

“Y-yes.”

**“Family is...a lie.** ”

  
The ghost then suddenly become quiet, and stood still on her spot, as if lost in her own thought.

 

Jurina thought that this might be the chance, so she lunged forward and ran to the ghost, and touch her hand.

 

Just like that, all the memories of the suicide ghost being replayed inside Jurina’s mind.

 

 

**_“Why can’t you be good as you sister?”_ **

****

**_“You’re disappointment to our family!”_ **

 

****

**_“Yuuri-chan, onee chan love you.”_ **

****

 

**_“I’m sorry but I actually love your sister, not you.”_ **

****

 

**_“Yuuri-chan, don’t do it!”_ **

 

 

 

Jurina hold the ghost’s hand gently , before softly whispers, “Your sister really love you.”

 

**“NO! SHE TOOK EVERYTHING THAT I WANT! ”**

 

“Yuuri san, your sister loves you the most. “

 

**“YOU LIED!”**

 

At that, Jurina saw Rena being pushed almost to the end of wood. Just an inch more, she will really fall from the rooftop.

 

“No, I’m not! That’s why she followed you!”

 

That finally caught the ghost’s attention, “ **W-what do you meant by that?”**

Just then, the door burst open, revealing another ghost.

 

“Jurina, I know you’re here. You can’t run away-“

 

This ghost apparently always love to disturb Jurina the moment she realized that Jurina is able to see her. Through their once in awhile conversation, though it more like one sided, as this girl always rambling to her about her past life, and from there Jurina knows the reason her soul is still here is because she want to find her sister.

  
But somehow, that ghost was unable to remember where her sister committed suicide, thus she had been lurking around finding her missing sister’s soul everywhere.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

**“Onee-chan?”**

 

“Your sister commited suicide two days after you did.”

 

Both of the ghost are now looking at each other in surprise. Not too long after, tears streamed on their cheeks.

 

Jurina just watch as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

 

Another ghost which Jurina know as, Sayaka fly over to her sister before pulling her into her embrace. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

**“W-why did you-”**

 

Sayaka pull apart from the hug, before wiping the tears on Yuuri’s cheeks.“Because, I love you more than anything.”

 

Right then, Jurina can see the hidden string suddenly gone from Rena, and so she ran to the girl before pulling her aside.

Rena collapsed instantly, and Jurina has expected that coming, as having direct contact to the ghost will usually drain human energy.

 

That’s why usually when she made a contact with one, she usually ended sleeping longer than usual.

 

She then looks back to the ghost, “She’s stupidly in love with her sister.” Jurina commented, before adding, “I’m not sure if you know this, but you aren’t related to each other by blood.”

 

 

“I’m actually adopted by mama and papa.” Sayaka said, before scratching the back of her head. “So, you see, I’m not perfect.”

 

 **“W-what?** ” Yuuri felt really lose at the moment.

 

“I have been in love with you all this time. When you’re gone, I feel like I’m losing the reason to live.” Sayaka added, staring at the girl in front of her with a smile, “I’m glad I can see finally see you again.”

**“I-I even hated you all this time.”**

 

“Well, you can love me now.”

 

 

 

Jurina saw both of the fades slowly, before finally disappear into the thin air.

 

“Oh finally, I get to get rid of two annoying ghost at the same time.”

 

She then looked over to her left, to the girl that now laying down on the floor.

 

“I wish I can do the same with this though.”

 

End of Part One


	2. Part Two

“Urgh,” Jurina groaned in pain, as she ungracefully falls down flat on her butt, right to the floor.

 

The inflatable sofa that she usually sat on-the same one which she slept on last night due to Rena taking her bed (she had to put the collapsed girl there after failing to find the key to the latter’s room) is now turning upside down, as it also fall along with her just now.

 

She softly rubs her sore butt with her right hand, before rolling her eyes to the source of her pain, annoyed.

 

Only God knows just how much irritated she’s becoming as soon as her sight landed on Rena, only to see this foolish smile plastered on the latter’s face, before a fit of giggles then coming from the girl, as if she had done nothing wrong.

 

Rena obviously is enjoying this more than she should, that’s what Jurina had noticed.

 

“Are you always this clumsy?” Rena laughed out then without guilty, before rushes hurriedly over, “I didn’t know you were.” She added, still laughing, and from what Jurina see, that laugh doesn’t seem might to stop anytime soon.

 

Rena is now sitting down on the floor, taking a spot just exactly in front of her. The girl then later put both her hands on her chin, now looking at Jurina with a warm smile.

 

“You’re cute.” Rena suddenly said out of nowhere, which made Jurina scowled.

 

This is unfair. Rena obviously has no right to ridicule her. Not when she’s the same person who actually cause all this to her. If not because of Rena, she wouldn’t even end up on the floor. She was supposed to have her sleep peacefully, and waking up also in the same manner. And clearly not to be given surprise that make her almost had a heart attack early in the morning.

 

“Duh, what do you expect to happen when I freaking saw your face just inch from me the moment I open my eyes?” She grunted, obviously dissatisfied.

 

Well, not that she feel the need to defend herself much, but somehow losing her face in front of Rena right because of this issue clearly doesn’t sit right with her.

 

She has the right to put all the blame to the girl.

  
Soon after she had said that, Rena suddenly tilts her head a little to her right, smiling rather too cute for Jurina’s liking. This has confused Jurina as hell. She had no idea why the sudden cute gesture suddenly happened.

 

Somehow Jurina can’t help but to get a little bit uneasy at that.

  
“Well, a kiss seems like a good thing to do.”

 

 

For a few minutes, they were enveloped by a complete silence.

 

 

Jurina is now looking rather taken aback by Rena’s remark, not being able to say anything in response. Clearly she had not seen that coming. While Rena on the other hand just continue to stare at Jurina with a rather affectionate eyes, as if that’s a normalcy between them.

 

It felt like eternity, when Jurina suddenly begins to cough out of the blue, in her attempt to clear of the awkwardness that’s slowly kicked in.

  
Well, though she might the only one who feels awkward at this moment.

 

Her sudden cough finally made Rena to stop looking at her and when she saw Rena was about to get up and stands, she silently thanked God for that. However, before the girl fully return to her standing position, Rena suddenly stopped midway, and then flashes this warm smile.

 

And somehow there is something different with the smile, like it holds a very deep and hidden message.

 

As much as Jurina hates to admit it, there is this foreign new feeling that she was struck with the moment she saw the smile. The one that she was never familiar with and she starts to wonder if this feeling is the same feeling that she used to say she was never capable to have.

 

At the thoughts that it might ended up the same thing, a frown formed on her forehead.

 

She was certainly sure that she is not capable to have this feeling. Well, those years back then clearly had proved her right. She never even once felt it, and in fact even all those people who used to be around her had said the same thing.

 

That she’s not capable to have it.

 

And she never even feels the need to contradict what they said, because even she had agreed with it.

 

Now, she just doesn’t understand.

 

It’s just the same damn smile, what had made it suddenly different like it holds a hidden message?

 

 

“Come on, I made you breakfast. Let’s eat together.” She heard Rena said softly, all the time maintaining that same smile on her face, and now is offering her hand out to her.

 

She looks back and forth between the outstretched hand and Rena’s face, wondering for awhile either she should take it or not.

 

In that split second, her eyes caught the sight of Rena’s reddening skin on her wrist. That was the effect of yesterday when the ghost had been binding Rena. Just like that the memory of yesterday full event comes across her mind, and she instantly pulls back her hands and keeps at her side.

 

She almost wants to take Rena’s hand just now, but she has been saved by the memory. The memory has reminded her of how she is, and how after all this new feeling that might actually is the luxury she can never even dream to have.

 

She spun her body around, trying to avoid from seeing any coming reaction from the girl. “Go eat yourself, I want to sleep.”

 

Just like that, she corrects the sofa into the right position before lazily lay down on it.

 

It felt like only few minutes has passed since she closed her eyes, when suddenly she felt like the sofa has been shaken roughly. Someone is now pulling and pushing it concurrently and of course she knows exactly who did that.

 

After all, there is like only one people there other than her.

 

 

She tore her eyes open, scoffed in disbelief.

 

Soon her sight is greeted by the sight of grinning Rena who still keeps on pulling and pushing the sofa without any care in the world.

 

The sofa by now is wobbling to the left and right, and Rena is chuckling, while Jurina is fuming in anger.

 

“What the hell wrong with you?” Jurina retorted, as she fought hard to keep the balance of the sofa, not wanting the same incident to happen twice.

 

The pain from the fall before is still fresh and evidently still there, even though she had long stopped rubbing her butt, and of course she has no plan to add more into it.  
Out of the blue, Rena had finally stopped from doing that childish thing, and Jurina found she silently sighed in relief.

 

Rena then smiles cheekily, before repeating that same statement.

 

Except this time, Jurina clearly know that it’s an order.

 

And there is ‘no’ as the answer.

 

“Let’s eat.”

 

#

 

Being the successful annoying girl Rena was, she had successfully managed to force Jurina to have breakfast with her, and Jurina somehow just learn to accept the defeat.

 

But, she’s clearly hope the defeat is worth it. After all she’s sacrificing her sleep for this.

 

And not that Jurina meant to complain or anything, but when Rena had mentioned breakfast, she had a different image of breakfast inside her mind.

  
A proper breakfast.

 

Not this cereal that even Jurina forgot the expired date and to which she had pointed out this to Rena, only for the girl to answer her with that stupid smile on her face, _‘I didn’t check it, but I’m sure it will be just fine_ ’, causing Jurina to end up smacking her own head helplessly.

 

Adding more to the frustration is the fact that instead of eating the cereal, she had noticed that even though Rena’s hand is firmly gripping the spoon, the latter hasn't even start touch the cereal, and in fact there is no sign that she might even will do it soon.

  
Well, certainly no such thing soon, when the latter had been staring at her all this time.

 

That same stupid smile doesn’t seem to leave Rena’s face the moment it had appeared this morning.

 

Jurina is not an idiot.

 

She can totally feel it and she sees what’s coming or more like, she can predict what’s coming. So, she perfectly know and aware that her used to be peaceful world has been shaken with the presence of this tall and slender girl in front of her, either she wants or not, and she sure didn’t like it.

 

She wants her world back.

 

Finally getting frustrated, Jurina decided to knock some sense to the girl, “Are you going to eat that or are you going to eat me instead?”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

No, that’s not what she meant to say!

 

Her words seemed to surprise the girl, and it was proven when Rena lost grip of her spoon at that instant.

  
But Rena had recovered fast, and a suave smile is now plastered on her face, “Wow wow, I never take you as the bold type.”

 

Jurina suddenly has this strong urge to shove her head into the bowl. Sure, out of all the times, she just happens to choose such wrong sentence at this time, and that’s even with this girl. She never had problem with her words before, but why suddenly it seems like she’s unable to produce any plausible sentence at the moment.

 

  
Things are changing too much in rapid pace, she’s aware of it, that she can’t help but to wonder just how many things are going to change after this.

 

“When are you going to back to your own room?”

 

Sometimes the best way to save you from embarrassment is to avoid it, and change the topic and that’s clearly what she had decided to do at the moment.

 

“Ouch. Do you hate me that much?”

  
“Yes.” She kept the reply short, but firm.

 

When Jurina saw the glint on Rena’s eyes and a mischievous smile that comes shortly after that, she sure knows this girl has prepare to counter back her, and she cringed inwardly as she braced herself for Rena’s next words.

 

“But, what about –I need her’?”

 

This is too much.

 

This Rena girl actually has the nerve to copy her tone of voice and mimicked her.

 

This is seriously _too much._

 

Jurina swiftly put her spoon down flat on the table, getting up, before rushing over to Rena’s side, and she pulls Rena’s hand, which make the latter to reluctantly get up as well when she was being dragged forcefully to the front door.

 

“J-jurina, I’m just kidding! “

 

Rena’s words were cut off, when Jurina slammed the door shut on her face.

 

#

 

“When will your shift end?”

 

Silence.

 

“I’m not going to move from here until you answer me.”

 

Jurina looks at the old man that now stood behind Rena worriedly, he is obviously not happy with the current situation, with the way he had been tapping impatiently the counter nonstop with his fingers. Clearly he is trying to bottle up his anger as much as he can but if this thing won’t get solved soon, that might ended up being ugly.

 

There are more people coming to the counter and lining up, but at this rate the queue will not move and she will be blamed instead.

 

She rolled her eyes to the source of her sudden despair, the girl that stood in front of her with the innocent smile, before finally giving up, “10.”

 

  
Swiftly, she pushes Rena gently aside, “Now leave.”

 

“Okay, see you at 10 then!”

 

Jurina grumbled in frustration.

 

Will she get her peace world back?

 

#

 

 

“Stop hugging my hands!”

 

“No, I don’t want!”

 

“Why you still want to watch this if you know you’re scared?!”

 

“I still want to know what the story is about.”

 

“Then why are you dragging me into this?” Jurina whispered softly, trying so hard to make sure her voice not disturbing anyone else in the cinema.

 

“Because, I know this will be nothing for you, so I can ask about it later when I’m too scared to watch.”

 

“This is ridiculous.” Jurina said before attempt to get up, but Rena pull her hand, and make her fall back on her seat, before the latter firmly tightening her hold on Jurina’s hand.

 

 

Right then, Jurina caught the sight of Rena wiping her tears with the back of her right hand. The girl was trying to hide it from her by looking to another direction, but she manages to see it anyway. And also maybe because it’s dark, the latter might thought Jurina will not realize it.

 

But no, she noticed it.

 

She’s always too aware and conscious when it comes to Rena, either she likes it or not.

 

Either she wants or not.

 

“Urgh, fine.”

 

#

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Jurina is still trying her best to keep mum, hoping that sooner or later Rena will give up and finally will leave her alone. Though deep inside, she knows that Rena seems to never give up easily when it comes to her as much as she won’t give up in trying not to give in Rena.

 

Both of them are stubbornly good in being stubborn and that’s where the problem lies.

 

When Rena began to poke her cheeks, Jurina tried her best to keep her stoic face and focus on her reading instead. There is no use in entertaining that, she herself knows this too well.

 

One time.

 

Two time.

 

Three time.

 

Four-

 

Jurina slammed her book shut, glaring, “Okay, that’s enough.”

 

Instead of apologize, Rena just decided to giggle innocently and Jurina let out a tired sigh, frustratingly. She knows there is no use in saying anything to Rena at the moment. At this rate, the latter will just ignore anything, as if she had said nothing. And that will only cause her to get tired out of nothing in the end.

 

  
This has always been repeating the same for some time, and she know exactly there is no other way around, except to answer the girl despite how reluctant and lazy she is in doing that.

 

 

“So, what are you doing?”

 

“Studying?” She lifts the book up in the air, trying to show the front cover, so that Rena will see it.

 

Rena looks rather impressed, “Wow, isn’t exam is like 3 weeks from now though?”

 

Jurina continues her reading, “I had to study them first, and then only the revision will be easier.” She replied, looking up for awhile to look at Rena before, returning back her sight to the book the second later.

 

“Oh can we study together then? I need to catch up on few things since I just got transferred here.”

 

 

Jurina lift her head from the book to look at Rena, and a sight of eagerly excited Rena greeted her. She has this hopeful look and cute smile on her face as she stood still there, as if waiting for Jurina to give out the permission for her to sit there, beside her.

 

Also at that moment, Jurina suddenly finally become fully aware of the stares that are directed to her at Rena by all the students around them , either when they’re walking past them or just sitting nearby, all are clearly looking at their direction.

 

Even if when her gaze met with them, they never seem to look away, as if they haven’t doing nothing wrong. As if them to be giving this cold stares to her isn’t wrong. And as if they had to look at her because it’s their responsibility to make sure that she will never do anything wrong to Rena.

 

 

“Rena, you should stop talking to me.” Jurina somehow feel the need to say it, with the sudden pressure coming around from the people around them.

 

Rena looks surprised, but the evident frown on her face later told Jurina that the latter might don’t like what Jurina just said.

  
“What? Why should I do that?”

 

Rena is now looking at her with that hurt look, and Jurina felt bad almost immediately. But at some point she knows she had to say this.

 

“You know people don’t like me.” Jurina pauses as she let her gaze met Rena’s brown eyes, hoping for Rena to not let this difficult and try to understand what she’s saying, “Talking to me, only will make you ended up alone.”

 

Again she stops, as if collecting her energy to continue her words.

 

“People might stop talking to you.”

 

She took a small breath, knowing well what she’s going to say next is going to be real hard to be said. Cause even if she doesn’t want to admit it, and even if she really doesn’t want to admit it, Rena’s presence in her life has actually making her looking forward for a new day.

 

Not having Rena around, her life will be really lonely.

 

“Don’t mind me.” She had to lie, and she hopes Rena actually buys it.

 

“If I do that, then what will happen to you?”

 

Rena had said softly, looking at her with that softened expression.

 

Jurina had to fake a smile, “I’m used to be alone.” She stated as a matter of fact.

 

“But I don’t want you to be alone.”

 

“Rena-“

 

 

“Well, who said I’m alone, I have you, right?”

 

_Is this really okay?_

 

 

#

“No, d-don’t do it!”

 

Jurina looks desperately at the girl in front of her in disbelief.

  
Last time she checks, she is all alone in her room, and she didn’t see any sign of the girl around. So, the fact this girl has magically appear out of nowhere and is now standing before her eyes, is making her confused.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She retorted, before turning around and focuses her attention back to the mirror.

  
Her right hand firmly grips the scissor, at her side.

 

She was about to lift the scissor, when Rena suddenly starts to kneel on the floor. The girl looks really scared and heartbroken at the moment, and Jurina swear she has never seen Rena with such look before.

 

And Rena even kneeled down. That took her by surprise with the sudden action, that she can’t help but to shot Rena the quizzical look.

 

“P-please don’t do it.”

 

Rena starts to beg, and her voice is cracking, and it makes Jurina more confused than ever when she noticed that there are tears now forming in Rena’s eyes.

 

_Okay, this is weird._

 

“Why you even care?” She can’t help but to ask, cause seriously this is really confusing for her.

 

She saw Rena biting her lips, taking a few sniff, before she tried hard to speak despite crying at the same time, “O-of course I care.”

 

Rena is certainly not making sense with the way she’s acting at the moment. And the fact that Jurina is unable to figure out the reason why the latter is like that, is driving her insane.

 

“J-jurina, please…”

 

Jurina stares at the girl blankly, before lightly scratching the back of her head.

 

Seriously though, she had no idea why Rena care so much about this.

 

It’s clearly up to her to do anything with her life.

 

She can’t help but to let out a tired sigh, closing her eyes few seconds, before finally opening it back.

 

“That’s it, I’m doing it!”

 

“NO!”

 

 

 

“God Rena, why are you so against of me cutting my hair?!”

 

 

 

“Y-you’re cutting your hair?”

 

“Oh god, of course I am. I mean, why would I stand in front of the mirror with the scissor then if not because of this?”

 

As if on cue, Rena suddenly starts sobbing on the floor.

 

“God, don’t tell me-“

 

At that Rena just cried harder, wailing even.

 

At the sight of the crying Rena, Jurina can’t help but to laugh.

 

She can’t believe Rena actually thought that she was going to cut herself, or wait, maybe to extent she thought she was going to kill herself?

 

She hurriedly rushes over to Rena’s side before kneeling down, and slowly pat Rena’s head lightly, “There there, you must be scared huh?”

 

Jurina hated to admit it but Rena actually looks pretty cute at the moment.

 

And, the fact that the girl had cried that much because of her, somehow really made her happy.

 

#

 

Jurina wonder how long she should just keep this going.

 

She had seen a part of the birthday‘s balloon for quite some time now. Once in awhile she can see a pair of leg appear behind the wall, but then it will disappear back as fast as it appears, and before she could catch a look of the person behind it.

 

The same thing has been repeating for almost 10 minutes.

 

At first, Jurina thought she might need to call police and report about this suspicious person.

 

Until at one time, the person actually re-appears and she caught the complete view of the person’s shoes.

 

It is obviously Rena.

 

Jurina shakes her head, helplessly. The weather has been extremely cold outside lately, and the idea of letting Rena playing this hide and seek some more just didn’t sit right with her.

 

So, she finally gets out from the store, and slowly peek her head behind the wall.

 

“Rena, what are you doing here?”

 

Jurina had to restrain her laugh at Rena’s failed attempt to hide the balloon as the girl swiftly moves it behind her.

 

Cause, like seriously, the balloon is clearly visible above her head.

 

“J-jurina, hi.”

 

“Urm, I’m not sure if I should really tell you this, but I can clearly see the balloon.”

 

At that, Rena finally looks behind her and realized her stupidity, “God, this is so embarrassing.”

 

Jurina finally breaks into a small smile, before slightly chuckles, “No worries, I’m used to your embarrassing stunt.”

 

Rena finally looks straight at Jurina, before ushering the balloon to her. On it, there is this big sized wording, ‘Happy Birthday J!”

 

And just like usual, Rena flashed that warm smile of hers, and by this time, Jurina is already get used to the feeling of butterflies inside her stomach.

 

 

“Happy birthday, J!”

 

#

 

 

“Rena, what are you doing-“

 

Jurina found her words stuck inside her mouth the moment she finally caught the sight of Rena’s leg.

 

It’s not touching the ground.

 

 

“Rena, what happened?!”

 

#

 

 

“How could you be so careless?”

  
“I-I’m sorry!”

 

“How can you cross the road before looking out to your left and right first?”

 

“I know I made a mistake.” Rena said helplessly, scratching the back of her head.

 

Jurina is clearly furious at the moment. This is not what she expected at all when she heard knock on her door just now. That knock did surprise her, for having someone to knock on her door at this very late of night. But somehow she had expected it to be Rena.

 

But, this news is not in the list.

 

She clearly had not seen that coming.

 

She never had predicted that there will be a day when she will able to meet with Rena as a ghost. Not when she has make sure herself of the girl’s safety every time when they are together (because she dreaded the thoughts of meeting ghost Rena) but of course that limited to the time when they’re actually together, the girl still has her own part of life in which she didn’t belong to, and she knows at those time, Rena will be all alone by her own.

 

And, now what she feared the most is actually happening.

 

Her sight landed on Rena’s leg that is now floating in the air, and heart feel like it’s breaking into pieces. There is not even one time she had feel so affected when someone around her dies, and so this painful feeling that she’s currently felt at the moment is seriously tearing her apart.

 

She pulls Rena gently inside her embrace, hugging the girl tightly as if her life depended on it.

 

That startled Rena but soon she can feel Jurina’s body shaking.

 

“H-how could you leave me?” Jurina cracks the word out, as tears now pooling inside her eyes.

 

_It hurts._

 

She can feel Rena slowly wrap her hands around her waist, and somehow she can feel the girl smiling on her shoulder, “I’m not leaving you.” Rena later pull apart from the hug, and holds both of Jurina’s cheeks with her hand, “Look, I’m here right?”

 

That only made Jurina cried harder in response.

 

No, she doesn’t want this.

 

“Wow, this is actually the first time I see you cry, “Rena commented, before gently wiping Jurina’s tears with the back of her hands, before caressing her cheeks softly, “I meant I always know that you’re beautiful, but you just looks more beautiful when you cry though.”

 

“A-are you meaning to say that you like it better when I cry?” Jurina tried to counter back with a reply, like how she always bickers with Rena.

 

“No, I was going to say that you look beautiful when you show that you care.” She saw Rena pauses to flash a warm smile, adding with a somehow a sad look, “You never show that you care, I never thought I matters.”

 

It breaks Jurina’s heart to hear such words coming from the girl.

 

“I always care.” Jurina lift her hand to caress Rena’s cheeks, “I’m sorry that I don’t show it better.”

 

Rena suddenly giggles, before smiling, “It’s okay, I still love you anyway.”

 

Rena abruptly stopped talking when she realized what she has been saying, “Ops, I didn’t imagine to confess at this time though.”

 

Jurina hit Rena’s hand lightly in response, “Why did you confess right now though?” She said sadly, before crying harder.

 

“Hey! Be nice, I just confessed.” Rena smiled cheekily, before adding, “What about you?”

 

Rena playfully batting her eyes, smiling cheekily, “Do you have something to say to me?”

 

 

 

It’s hard for Jurina to believe that even at this time, Rena still managed to do all this embarrassing things. But a part of her did feel happy to be able to see that same Rena, the one that had manage to steal her heart even when she hard tried so hard to keep her heart from being stolen by this annoying girl.

 

Jurina then realized just how much she has been focusing herself to hear what Rena had wanted to say.

 

Rena’s words suddenly become important and matters to her now.

 

That’s when she got the answer to the thing that she been wondering when the guy confessed to her before.

 

Everything is matters when the words are being said by someone you love.

  
Jurina never thought and actually was convinced that she’s not capable to have this feeling, but Rena had come in her life and proved her wrong.

 

Rena’s existence had played such a big part in the new life turn changing of her life.

 

But, she’s not going to complain it.

 

And, she’s not going to deny anymore of the feeling that she has for the girl.

 

 

“I love y-“

 

 

Before Jurina can even manage to let out the words that she has been dying to say, she suddenly saw Rena’s hands starts to fades a little, and it didn’t take long before the same thing happened to other part of the latter’s body, and that alarmed her immediately of what’s about to happen.

 

Helplessly, she tried to grab a hold of Rena’s hand and she actually managed to do it only for it to be a futile attempt when Rena’s hands slowly fades, causing her to grab nothing but air.

 

“Rena, no!” She screamed in despair, as her hands now trying to grab Rena but to no avail, as Rena slowly fades into the thin air.

 

“P-please no..!”

 

 

Rena was gone.

 

 

 

_I love you._

 

 

She can hear the soft whisper on her ears, as if Rena is just there and whisper those magical words, though by then Rena has completely disappear.

 

#

 

Jurina continues to observe the surrounding environment around the store with a warm smile. It has been snowing, and she can see the Christmas lights and decorations are now almost everywhere.

  
People are walking hands in hands, either with their family members, or couple.

 

She can’t help but feel envy at the sight.

 

They all gone for celebration, but she stuck here, working.

 

Christmas always made her feel lonely the most.

 

 

 

 

 

A pair of hands slowly wraps on her waist from behind, and stupid smile slowly comes across her face. At the scent of the familiar perfume that greeted her nose, she can’t help but to forget all the envy feeling she just had just now. That scent had always been so comforting and relaxing.

 

She didn’t need any more people to make feel happy and to make the loneliness go away.

 

If she has this one person, she will be more than happy.

 

 _She_ is enough for her.

 

 

 

“Rena, you’re aware that I’m working right now right?” She hit Rena hands on her waist playfully, as if to ask Rena to take her hands off, thought she clearly enjoying the sudden warmth that Rena has offered for her from behind.

 

She always loves it when Rena back hugging her.

 

“Oh, no one’s here anyway.” She heard the soft giggles coming from the girl, and Jurina can instantly feel the butterflies inside her stomach.

 

Rena’s voice had always done that.

 

But to listen to it in this close proximity, is slowly driving her insane.

 

 

Not too long after she can feel soft kisses travels from her back, to her shoulder and finally on her neck.

 

With Rena’s cold lips on her neck, she shuddered with the sudden sensation. At this rate, she might lose her self control, as that sweet smell of Rena’s perfume is attacking her, and with Rena kept kissing one of her sensitive part.

 

“Seriously Rena, someone might come at any time you know.” She tried to distance herself and break free from it, in her attempt not to fall into the temptation.

 

“Aww, you’re no fun.” Rena said before finally kiss her cheeks, and spun her around.

 

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

 

 

Rena is now looking at her with same smile that had managed to steal her heart and Jurina feel like she has fallen in love with Rena all over again.

 

Her mind suddenly wandered back to the time when she thought she almost lost Rena. She seriously thought her world has been totally crushed then. The devastated feeling that she felt and how helpless she was, is something that she never want to feel ever again.

 

Those agonizing feelings are a real nightmare for her.

 

Rena’s presence seems to matter much more than she thought as she had no idea how to live her life without Rena around. She can’t even imagine or comprehend it.

 

Things however turned out that Rena is actually returning back to her body.

 

When she fades before, it actually means, that she had regained her consciousness. So the soul needs to return to the body, or if not, she will end up die.

 

The doctor said, that Rena seemed to have a very high courage to wake up faster as if she can’t wait to wake up from the coma, to which later Rena explained with that cheeky smile on her face, ‘Because I want to hear you say that 3 words in real life,’ to which Jurina repay with a smack on the latter's head for actually scaring her off like that.

 

It was funny as Jurina ended up sobbing when she comes to the hospital, while Rena just hugging her all the time, rubbing her back softly, as she tried to comfort her.

 

 

 

Slowly Jurina lift one of her hand up, and gently caressing Rena’s cheeks, all those while looking at Rena affectionately. Rena seems to like that, as she just closes her eyes in bliss, and later smiling, clearly enjoying the sudden affection that Jurina rarely shows.

 

Jurina suddenly begin tracing Rena’s lips in circle with her fingers, and that had made Rena to shot her eyes open in surprise, clearly didn’t expecting that since Rena was always the one who initiated anything.

  
This had to been the first time, tables have turned.

 

“J-jurina…”

 

Somehow, Jurina is enjoying the blushing Rena, and felt victorious that she manages to evoke such reaction from the girl.

 

She continues to stare at Rena lovingly before slowly inching closer.

 

Of course she’s blushing hard as she did that, but she didn’t stop.

  
She never plans to stop either.

 

With no more space left, closing her eyes, she pressed her lips softly against Rena.

 

The sensation is something that Jurina never felt before, but somehow she was convinced that she may ended up getting addicted to this.

 

Rena’s lips are really soft, and she had to admit she like the feeling of Rena lips on hers.

 

It felt magical.

 

It feels just right.

 

It lasted for a few seconds before she slowly pull apart from the kiss.

 

Rena is blushing really hard then, and Jurina had to admit that the latter looks really cute like that.

 

She pat Rena’s nose one time with her index finger, smiling cutely before softly whisper her next words with nothing but love.

 

 

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

 

**The End.**

 

 


End file.
